tengri137fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Twitter message 2017/@comment-98.17.96.16-20170402201419
A decoded message, was described as a Mantra, that would unlock the human brain potential. Described 2% capacity used for compression file.. When uncompressed, knowledge would irreversibly occupy 50% capacity. Cross tabulated by Phonemes to both Romaji and hiragana, for ease of analysis. Some of the phonemes are made up by sound alike, trial and error through verbal translator. Romaji and hiragana characters might have mixed sets, word processor gets quirky, cut & paste. Expect a few mistakes. *0 __A permutations could be pronounced“_アエ”or “_あえ” B U R U M U T R E F A M T U *1 __E permutations could be pronounced “_い “ or “ _イ” ぶ る む つれ フあむ とウウ *2 T__ consonant to consonant is difficult. ブ ル ム ツレ ファム トウウ *3 TU extended to sound oo, not o N U R E S U T R E G U M F A ぬ れ す つれ ぐむ フあ *2 T__ consonant to consonant is difficult. ヌ レ ス ツレ グム ファ Y A P S U A Z B E H I M L A や ぷ す あず べ ひ む ら *4 __I permutations could be pronounced“ _あい”or “_アイ” プ ス ア ズベ ヒ ム れ レ *5 L__ permutations are substituted as R__ Z A N R U A Z B E N O M B A *6 N consonant to consonant permutations could include ざん る あずべ の む ば any separating vowel. ザン ル アズベ ノ ム バ T O B I K O T L U B U M Y O *2 T__consonant to consonant is difficult. と ばい こ つる ぶ む よ *10 BI phoneme created for sound BYE ト バイ コ ツル ブ ム ヨ S U N O K U R G A N O Z Y I *5 __I permutations could be pronounced“_あい”or“ _アイ” す の く るが の ず やい ス ノ ク ルガ ノ ズ ヤイ O K U Z I K U F A U S I H E *7 AU vowel run-on“ あよウ”or“ァヨウ” おく じ く フあよウ さい は *8 SI permutations are substituted as “さい”or“サイ” オク ジ ク ファヨウ サイ ハ *9 HE permutations could be pronounced “は” or “ハ” Y A B E K A N S A B E R H O *6 N consonant to consonant permutations could include や べ か んさ べ る ほ any separating vowel. ヤ ベ カ ンサ ベ ル ホ N A F E R A N S A H O T F E な フえら んさ ほ つフえ *2 T__consonant to consonant is difficult. ナ フイラ ンサ ホ ツフイ *6 N consonant to consonant permutations could include any separating vowel. K O R E M O R B I Z U M R O *10 BI phoneme created for sound BYE こ れ も るばい ず む ろ *11 muting Ru, Mu, Tzu were used コ レ モ ルバイ ズ ム ロ S U N A K I R F A N E M B A す な かい るフあ ね む ば ス ナ カイ ルファ ネ ム バ sourced from Tengri137 crypto puzzles, page 23